OOTY: Initiation
In order to have a better understanding, we will stop at our current story and begin to open the book of the past. Four Captains. Four warriors. Four... friends. This is their story. The Lieutenant: Getsueikirite Raian! The loud roars of strange creatures resounded in the air of the human world. However, as loud as they were, they fell on deaf ears of the human inhabitants of this world. Humans can not see them, and are forced to survive against a monster they cannot see or sense. Alone, they are helpless. That is why these men, clad in black, exist. They are... the Shinigami. Two men dressed in black, holding swords, are standing atop of a large building, as a massive creature with a white mask launches itself at them, causing an explosion. The men, however, manage to flee the scene of the attack. "This is doing no good... We need the Lieutenant!" spoke one of them, as the other narrowed his eyes, holding his blade. "Kimōchi, we're both high seated officers! We don't need help for some pathetic Hollow! Come on!" yelled the other man, charging at the monster atop the building. Kimōchi bore a concerned look on his face, as his partner was swept aside easily. "Gorō!" yelled Kimōchi, as the man flew through the sky, only to have his motion halted all of a sudden by a new arrival. Kimōchi widened his eyes in shock. "Lieu... Lieutenant...!" he roared in joy. The new arrival was also clad in black, but wore an armband around his right arm, symbolizing his lieutenant status. Raian bore a smirk, dropping Gorō on the adjacent building top, as Kimōchi flashed beside the two. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves. Not even capable of fighting a Hollow! I will be seriously reprimanding you two back home." threatened Raian, as Kimōchi rose his finger at the Hollow in shock. "Lieutenant, behind you!!" he roared. Raian merely turned his head at the attacking beast, and sighed. "Can't you see... I'm busy yelling at these idiots!" he yelled, drawing his blade at a near lightning-like speed, slashing the beast right across the chest, as it began to dissipate into a black crumbling mist. Raian then sighed once more, "Well, that's done. One of you idiots, open the Senkaimon." he began, as he grinned. "Today's a special day for me." Taichō no Baka: Seireitou, Hikaru, and Echo Sun began to rise in the spiritual lands of the Soul Society, and the shadow of the Seireitei could be seen spreading for miles upon miles. It was a quiet morning in the Soul Society, until... "You IDIOTS!" roared an elder voice from inside the first division barracks. Captain-Commander of the Shinigami military, the Gotei 13, furried his brow in rage, staring at the three men clad in black with white robes around him. "I send you three to do a mission that should only have taken ONE DAY, and you take FIVE DAYS to finish it! With not even perfect results!! Just what kind of standards are you setting for your underlings as Captains?!" he roared. The man in the middle, with brown-black hair narrowed his eyes calmly, peering at the man with silver hair standing beside him, having a sort of comically dazed look. "Well, it would have finished sooner if Captain Seireitou didn't spend his time trying to lay every girl with a cup size above B in the Rukongai area..." he muttered. The man on the far left kept his eyes closed, nodding with the latter's remark. Seireitou narrowed his eyes comically at the two. "Just hold on! Don't pin this entire thing on me, Hikaru! After all, Echo-" "Silence!!" roared the Head Captain, causing Seireitou to stop speaking, with Hikaru's attention focused toward the Captain-Commander, and Echo's eyes remaining closed as he was the silent one of the three. "If it helps, Captain-Commander... Hikaru is right. Seireitou is a buffoon." uttered Echo, causing Seireitou's eyes to narrow comically in anger. After several more instances of rage and blame-pinning, the three Captains were dismissed from the Head Captain's barracks, walking beside eachother down the Seireitei's wooden balconies. Seireitou's eyes remained in their comically enraged appearance. "You two always throw me under the bus like that!" he stated. Hikaru smirked softly. "I don't know what you're talking about. Lust, after all, is a sin that you can only blame yourself for." he retorted, causing Seireitou to silently fume, as he bumped into the running man from the opposite direction, causing both of them to fall backwards comically. Seireitou held his nose in annoyance, growling at the man he bumped into. He then noticed it was Raian. "...I should've know it was you!!" he yelled comically, raising his fist, as Raian's eyes narrowed comically as well. "Me?! You're the one who's blind!" "What was that?! You wanna go right here?!" Seireitou continued. "Anytime! Bring it!" Raian yelled back, as the two began pulling at eachother's hair in anger. Hikaru shook his head, "What children." "Shut it!" yelled both Seireitou and Raian in unison. Echo then stepped forward. "Raian. Today is your Captain's Initiation, isn't that right? Shouldn't you be getting ready?" he stated, Raian regaining a serious composure. "You're right, yeah. I was just on my way to get my Captain's jacket for the ceremony." Seireitou as well regained composure, and began ruffling up Raian's hair. "Looks like lil' Raian's gonna join the ranks of Captain, huh?" he mused, as Raian narrowed his eyes, pulling on Seireitou's long hair in response. "Who're you talking to, lil'?! We're near the same age!" he retorted comically, Seireitou trying to get out of his grip. Hikaru smiled softly, while Echo crossed his arms, closing his eyes once more, letting the two finish with their comic antics. Ceremony: The New Tenth Division Captain!